Nothing
by ss6445
Summary: This maybe what the survival of the fittest really is They have natural advantages, unlimited chakra from a demon, and the Sharingan What does little Sakura have? Nothing...R


Disclaimer: do not own naruto or macbeth

* * *

** Nothing**  
ss6445

Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage  
And then is heard from no more. It is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,  
Signifying Nothing

Macbeth

* * *

My name is Haruno Sakura  
I am 17 years old  
My life up to now has been great  
_Or so it seems._  
I was one of the top students in the academy.  
_But Shikamaru was smarter._  
I'm a natural genjutsu user.  
_But so are many others and even more easily block it._  
I'm now the apprentice of the Hokage  
_But I'm not the best._

My parents aren't ninjas.  
But I still a comfortable lifestyle.  
Hell my parents and I are quite well off and live very comfortably.  
They work 'normal' jobs.  
They don't understand the _pain_ and hard work I do everyday.  
I study medical text, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu.  
But in their eyes I am  
_Nothing  
A failure  
Worthless  
Insignificant_

I _tired_ so hard.  
But they cant see what I do  
I_ tired_  
But they see the accomplishments of Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten  
Then they see** me**  
I really did _try_  
But this is what _my_ life is  
_Nothing_

Why?  
Because maybe I _am_ nothing

People are_ leaving_  
Naruto to become what I wish to be, _stronger_  
Sasuke to seek revenge, I want _something _to work toward  
Everyone else is taking missions and moving _up_ the ranks  
And I have a job at the hospital.  
No missions.  
No field experience.  
_Nothing_

They are climbing ahead  
Im _stuck _behind  
Left with _nothing._

This maybe what the survival of the _fittest _really is  
They have natural advantages, unlimited chakra from a demon, and the Sharingan  
What does_ little_ Sakura have?  
Great chakra control  
Where does this get _little _Sakura  
Nowhere

It doesn't matter  
Why?  
Why?!?  
WHY?!?!?!?  
What did I do?  
Why do I deserve this?

Is it because I didn't live up to _expectations_?  
So what if I'm trained under a sannin  
It wont bring recognition to the eyes of my_ parents_  
It wont bring me anywhere  
Where itll lead me to are _battles_ im not prepared for  
Who cares if I was the _top_ in the academy and still remember the rules of shinobi  
The rules that are more like 'guidelines'  
But, but, but that's all I can do  
Follow rules _blindly_ …hoping they are right...they are _all_ i have

I can see my life years from now.  
I worked hard in my teen years. To be _something_  
Ready to work at any hospital, and even overqualified for most  
But, there is a problem.  
She doesn't have a great chakra supply  
Great control, but if she doesn't have the chakra what good is the control.  
Don't accept _her_

So now childhood wasted on a boy who _detests_ you. Wanting _attention _and_ love_  
Adolescent wasted on training to_ prove _nothing . She's not that great  
Teen years wasted at the long shifts at the hospital. Sleepless nights filled with blood and _horrors_.  
Adult years wasted on trying to be a kunoichi again. To show that im not _useless_  
Love life nil. All because of a little boy who could not love. If anything he showed me that _fairy tales _don't come true. there_ isnt _always a rainbow after the gloomly rain

What to do?  
What do I add up to?  
_Nothing._  
Why continue with life if that is what I have to look foreword to?  
The _unknown_ is so tempting.  
Much more alluring than my life as of now and my future.  
My future.  
Supposedly unpredictable with twists and turns  
All mine will be for the worse

I used up all my so called _good luck_  
Getting onto a team with my "_love_"  
Meeting someone to _help_ me out of my shell  
Being allowed into the ninja academy where I seemed to_ shine_.

Why live to see more _disappointment_ of  
Teachers for not getting it right the first time  
Friends for being a _burden_  
Parents for not living to_ their_ expectations  
Myself not being **_enough_**

Is this why Itachi massacred his _family_  
To get rid of this feeling of _lacking_  
Of _nothingness_

No he was great  
A _genius_  
For seeing and not being afraid  
He is truly someone to _admire_  
For doing terrible deeds but being strong enough to live with the consequences

I can _never_ do thatMaybe I should be like my namesake  
Ive liv_ed _life to the fullest  
Ive bloom_ed_  
Now is my winter  
To _wilt_  
_Die._  
Be forgotten  
Let others more beautiful then I _replace_ me  
Let me be crushed _beneath_ you  
Like_ nothing._

I am nothing…..  
Nothing…..  
NOTHING!!!!


End file.
